


Life in Space

by ILoveMisha2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Kittens, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kittens, space, the Winchesters', Castiel; a room full of bananas. Oh My!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Space

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: not mine, i do not own, i only own the story

Castiel was walking down the corridor of the space ship in his batman pajamas and looking out each window as he passed. That’s when he saw something that seemed very unusual to him. He put his hands on the glass as he stared out, his blue eyes widening in shock. Outside, in space, was a kitten in a kitten sized space suit. In fact it was his kitten. Castiel was full of worry and panic but also a feeling of pure love because of how adorable his kitten was floating through space like a potato. Still he had to get his kitten out of space and back into their space ship. He yelled up and down each corridor for Dean and Sam but he eventually found Dean in the kitchen feeding his kitten pie.  
“Dean, my kitten is in space!”  
“We’re in space, Cas, hence this ship.”  
Castiel put his hands on his hips, ready to go full Latino on Dean if he didn’t cut the smart assery.  
“That’s not what I mean! I know we’re in space, I’m not stupid- but that’s not the point.”  
“Then enlighten me, Cas, but hurry. I’m pretty busy if you couldn’t tell.”  
Castiel huffed out a sigh and dumped himself into a chair as Dean just focused on his kitten that was sat up on the counter, as he expertly cut little slices of pie for the kitten that ate them greedily. Castiel wasn’t aware that kittens could like pie.  
“My kitten is in space, I already told you that information.”  
Dean looked up at Cas for the first time since his hasty entry and rolled his eyes annoyingly. He sat the fork down and turned towards Cas while the kitten meowed for more.  
“And I told you, Cas, that we’re all in space.”  
“Fine, if you won’t help me then I’ll ask Sam. Where is he?”  
Dean turned back to his kitten with a huge smile on his face while cutting another piece of pie for the kitten in front of him.  
“He’s in the bathroom fixing his hair or something.”  
“okay. Before I go may I ask you why you are wearing a tiara?”  
Dean turned to look at Cas as he stood to leave, and gave him an annoyed expression as he answered his lame question.  
“Isn’t obvious? My kitten likes to wear one, so I’m wearing one to make her happier.”  
“Well my kitten likes kale but you don’t see me eating that stuff.”  
“God, Cas, just go find Sam will ya. I’m a grown man, I can do what I want and plus this is probably why your kitten is in space, you neglected him and are no fun whatsoever. You still have that stick up your butt.”  
“Why can’t you be more like Sam?”  
“Because I’m not a chick.”  
“Well that tiara could’ve fooled me!”  
Before Dean had time to react Castiel ran away to find Sam. Castiel forgot where the bathroom was so he wasted ten minutes running around and opening random doors that led to nothing but rooms full of unusual things like bananas. What would you possibly need a room full of bananas for? Castiel wasn’t sure but he didn’t question the Winchester’s preferences to often anymore. Castiel was worried about his kitten, not just those bananas, and the more time he wasted the farther out his kitten floated. Soon he found the bathroom; he knew Sam was in it because he heard Sam’s ‘girly’ music as Dean puts it playing quite loudly.  
“Sam, you know Dean said he didn’t want that music to be played in this ship!’  
Sam didn’t seem to hear him so Castiel tried the door handle and it was unlocked so he pushed the door open. Sam was standing there in front of the mirror undoing the braids he had put in the night before to make his hair wavy.  
“Oh, hey, Cas.”  
“Your hair looks nice, great call on the braids.”  
“Thanks, it took forever to braid last night but it was so worth it.”  
Sam swished his hair back and forth so Cas could see how worth it, it was.  
“It does look like it was worth it, maybe next time you can braid my hair.”  
“okay, I bet it’ll look great, when did you wake up? I didn’t know that you had woken, Dean didn’t tell me.”  
“Yeah, he’s too busy with his kitten. I woke up about an hour and a half ago, and about twenty-five minutes ago I noticed my kitten was in space.”  
“Cas, we are in space.”  
“I know that, I already discussed that madness with Dean. I mean my kitten is outside of the ship.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”  
“How did that happen?”  
“I have no idea, I looked out the window and there he was.”  
“my kitten is right here if that helps.”  
Sam gestured towards his kitten that had tiny braids as well that Sam was just beginning to take out.  
“No, that doesn’t help.”  
“Sorry. My kitten’s going to look puffy though, right?”  
“It’s okay, and I’m sure your kitten will look great.”  
“I can still help though if you want, just get a suit on and make sure the cords are all attached right then go in space and grab him. I’ll watch you to make sure everything goes okay.”  
“Okay, thank you, Sam.”  
“Good, just let me get all these tiny braids out of my kittens fur and we’ll get started.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Do you think I neglect my kitten and that I’m no fun?”  
“What, why would you ask that? Of course not, you love your kitten.”  
“Dean told me the reason my kitten was in space was because I neglected him and was no fun.”  
“No way, Dean’s just jealous of how much your kitten loves you.”  
“I suppose so, maybe he’s jealous of that room full of bananas too.”  
“He totally is, he’s jealous of a lot of things. He’s jealous that you’re pretty, that I’m tall, that those bananas have a room all to themselves. It’s just the way he is.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“Are you jealous of the bananas too?”  
“Of course not, stop asking stupid questions.”  
“Okay, okay. Here we go, I’m done! Let’s go”  
Sam untied the last small braid and his kitten was in fact a puff ball, and a very cute one at that. Castiel admired the cuteness for a moment before they went to drop the kitten off with Dean.  
Castiel wasn’t really a big fan of floating into space, even with his grace and at this point he was wondering why he hadn’t just used his grace in the first place or even now but he was already out in the open, and kitten to the left of him swimming in space. Castiel noted that his kitten didn’t look afraid, he looked like he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Soon Castiel had his hands around the lil’ guy and zapped them back into the ship, right next to Sam who jumped in surprise. Sam reached out for Cas’ kitten and Cas gave him reluctantly. Castiel obviously wanted to spend time with his kitten, Castiel thought Sam was being totally selfish.  
Castiel zapped off the stupid suit so he could catch up to Sam who was hording his kitten and already halfway down the corridor due to his long legs. They were headed towards the living room where Dean had moved to.  
When they entered the room Dean was lounging with his kitten. He motioned them to sit when he saw them and they did. Castiel was looking at Dean accusingly and Sam was in la-la land too busy with his with his kitten that was now just a ball of fur. Castiel spoke first, sounding really upset.  
“Dean, we need to talk about how jealous you can get. My kitten has brought it to my attention that you’re jealous of him. Also the bananas have had a say in a few things too an-“  
“Cas, I’m not jealous.”  
“Yes you are, Dean!”  
“Shut up, Sam!”  
“See, Cas, he’s jealous.”  
Sam said smugly, Castiel nodded his head in conformation and crossed his arms. Dean sat up and frowned, clearly upset. Castiel thought he was being a baby.  
“I feel very attacked right now guys.”  
“Fine we’re sorry.” Sam said with his most sincere bitchface.  
“Okay.”  
Dean sat more comfortably on the couch and turned on the TV while Sam threw his kitten in the air and Cas took his tiny kitten suit off his kitten. They all decided to keep their kittens together from now on and clean out the various rooms that had stuff like bananas, clowns, and bacon in them. Their lives were good.


End file.
